


5 Times The Titan Took Something

by Kahlan_20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: 5 times the Titan took something from Erenand 1 time it gave something to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MANY EREN YEAGER HEADCANONS .
> 
> SO. MANY.
> 
> Warning for slight-OOC Eren. I do have reasoning for it, promise.

Eren’s mouth had been open for a while now, and his throat was bone dry. Hange continued to poke around with her depressor, having finished taking swabs of everything – tongue, roof, cheeks.

“I’m just fascinated by your being able to power that titan! We know you need to eat a lot for the energy, but how efficient is your digestive-” and with that, Eren tuned her out.

Weekly checkups with Hange were the norm, no one wanted the only titan-shifter to unexpectedly drop dead. Or transform. Unfortunately, her using the checkups to get distracted and use the time to come up with several dozen tests and experiments was also the norm (Levi bitched at her whenever he found out. She had gotten time put specifically aside for experiments). But, she was a professional, and would eventually get back on track to being his personal physician.

“Everything looks good. Any concerns?”

Eren opened and closed his mouth several times, both trying to wet his tongue and answer the question. He finished with a quick shake of his head, “No, Hange.”

Hange ‘hmmed’ then informed him “you know, Mikasa told me your tell?”

Eren swore, covering his hot ears with his hands. Hange laughed at him, and asked him what he needed.

Feeling his flush spread to his cheeks, Eren lowered his hands to grip at his pants. Hange immediately turned serious, grin wiping from her face, sitting next to Eren and uncharacteristically giving him time to speak through his utter humiliation.

“I uh. I. Uh. I don’t have… urges,” Eren finished weakly, whispering and immediately cursing at himself for phrasing it like that.

“You don’t have urges?” Hange repeated, louder. Eren cringed and his head whipped around, looking for unlikely eavesdroppers.

“Like,” Hange clarified, “sex urges?” Eren could actually feel the blush crawling down his chest and arms. “Have you ever or have you just lost the ability to perform?”

Eren greatly appreciated Hange’s matter-of-fact tone.

“I. I never. Um. Someone mentioned about self… uh. Well. And I’m in and I don’t know if they expect me to and!”

Hange materialized in front of Eren from his side, putting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look up at her. “Breathe, Eren. It’s okay.”

In that moment, Hange was Eren’s hero.

“One, two, three, hold. You’re not expected to do anything like that in a relationship. If you don’t want to, you don’t want to – oh shit, Eren, let it out! And back in….

“I have several theories as to what the ‘problem,’” this she said with finger quotes, “is. The most probable one, I believe, is simply that you don’t want to have sex. Or anything to do with it. And that’s okay, there is nothing wrong with that, and nothing wrong with you.

Don’t let your lover or boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever you are calling yourselves push you. If they can’t deal with it, that’s okay too, but they shouldn’t be pressuring you.”

Eren was breathing more steadily by now, looking up at Hange who had stood up straight. “They’ve never pushed me or anything,” he paused, abnormally unsure. “You really think that’s all it is?”

“I really do.”

\---

Eren left shortly after that, to go through Levi’s cruel and unusual punishment (training). Hange took more notes than usual that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ace!Eren is so important to me.
> 
> Yes, it is possible that Eren is just Ace normally. However, I do have other possible reasoning for his utter lack of libido:
> 
> 1) Asexuality.  
> 2) Rogue Titan is sexless. Rogue Titan is Eren, therefore, that part of Rogue Titan bled onto Eren.  
> 3) Eren is definitely a little depressed in this work. Hange is well aware of that.  
> 4) Just a hormonal imbalance. Not likely.


End file.
